


Hermione's Naughty Potions

by TheGreenArrowDP2001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, FF, FFF, M/M, MMMF, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, female - Freeform, ffm, mmf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenArrowDP2001/pseuds/TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: Hermione is tired of having to deal with Ron's incompetence in bed, and she gives him several potions. After Ron improves, she gets an idea to use the potions on others. I don't own any Harry Potter characters or the rights. HermioneX Males and Females in Harry Potter books/movies.





	Hermione's Naughty Potions

Hermione got out of bed and put on some clothes and came out of her room for a glass of water, but she wasn't even thirsty. She had just had "sex" with Ron, who didn't even last longer than a minute. She had discovered sex, and naturally, learned all about it. Normally, sex lasts a long time, but not for Ron. She had put her clothes back on as Ron was stuffing his member back into his pants.

He had a rather small penis, and it never felt comfortable. It was really more painful, because he was always pushing into her stomach due to his small length. It was worse when they were clothed and doing it, like they just did.

She got her drink, and she walked back to her room, to find Ron asleep and snoring loudly. Uggh, she thought, before she then took her 6 Year Potions book and went downstairs to do her summer homework.

She was flipping through the book, when she found a picture of a potion on the left page with a mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals, called Amortentia.

She read the whole passage describing the potion, and she learned that while it doesn't create love, it does powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker.

She turned to look at the right page, and she read about the Invigoration Draught was a potion which apparently boosts the drinker's energy. On the back was a newer potion, called the Everlasting Elixir, which could replicate a potion.

She then bookmarked the page getting an idea, and she turned to another page and she found something that caught her eye.

On the left page, it was the Containment Charm, something she hadn't learned yet, and on the right page, it was a diagram of using the spell, in this case it was using the Engorgement Charm and putting the spell onto a ball.

Hermione knew what the spell did, after Fred and George dropped a piece of candy when they came to pick him up in their 4th year, Harry's horrid cousin Dudley ate it and his tongue grew uncontrollably and hysterically long.

Hermione could not stop laughing after being told that story, and smile came across her face as she remembered that moment. She then thought of something, what if, she could do something with these spells and potions and up Ron's game up.

"Hmmm." Hermione thought, as she placed her book down on the table and retrieved her cauldron and her wand and her potion ingredients. She then got up to close all the blinds in the house, after all, she didn't want to be caught doing magic.

She knew better than that, and didn't want to go through what Harry had to last year when he was protecting his stupid cousin from the Dementors.

She was hoping she didn't wake up Ron, because he was the only distraction. Her parents had gone to France, for their anniversary, and left Hermione alone, as she was going to leave for the Burrow in 6 days. Ron had taken the opportunity to 'hang out'.

She then got to work, and she carefully began to mix her ingredients around and after nearly an hour of working she had made the Everlasting Elixir, the Invigoration Draught and the Amortentia, which smelled wonderfully like toothpaste, and freshly cut grass and more.

The Draught and Amortentia had a rather sweet smell to them, while the Elixir was a smell-less and clear potion, resembling water almost.

She was currently thinking of something to contain the Growth Charm on so Ron's member would grow. She then remembered the day she had come home at the beginning of the year, and he could hear moans coming from her parents room.

She was sitting in her room when she heard it, and she was puzzled. Her mother had left to go to a dentist meeting, so it was only her and her father in the house. She crept out of her room and wandered to her parents room, and opened the door slowly and peeked through.

She was surprised at what she was looking at; her father using an odd object with his dick as he held an image of his wife. She then stayed there, and felt herself getting oddly moist in her nether regions.

She then crept away and ran to her room, and she became even more puzzled. She then turned her computer on and began her searching, which led to her learning about sex.

The object was used for sex, and Hermione could use that. She wandered into her parents room, where she then pulled her wand out and whispered "Accio Toy", which nothing happened.

"Damn it." she said, she knew the spell only works when said with the full name of the object, but it was worth a shot. She then searched for it, and eventually, she found a bag in the bottom drawer on her father's side of the bed.

She took it out and she looked in the bag and found the box and a receipt. She took out the box and receipt and apparently the toy was bought the day before she came home, and hadn't been opened yet.

She then opened the box to reveal a toy that was odd, but oddly resembled a women's nether regions. She took it out, put everything back the way she found, and went back downstairs to the other potions.

She sat there looking at the toy, before she placed it down and followed the steps in the book to contain a spell. She successfully administered the Growth Charm to the inside parts of the toy, and put it down, got a cup and ladle, and moved to her potions.

She then collected a good amount of Amortentia and the Invigoration Draught and poured them into the Everlasting Elixir, mixing it for 30 seconds as written in the book.

According to the book, when potions are poured into the Elixir, if the color changes to red, it was successful. She held her breath and watched the potions mix, until it slowly changed to a blood red color.

Hermione smiled as she moved the Draught and Amortentia to her room, and used the Concealment Charm to hide them from anyone unless magic was used to unveil them.

She filled up the cup with the newly mixed potion and picked up the toy and made her way up to her room. She could hear Ron's snores as she approached her room, and she entered and placed the cup down on her nightstand and laid next to Ron.

He hadn't moved since she left, which was good since he was laying on his back. Hermione unzipped his pants and pulled his soft cock out. It laid there in her hand quite pitifully. She squeezed it hard and it woke up Ron.

"Oooww, bloody hell Hermione, what are you playing at?" He said.

"Oh, I'm so so so sorry, here drink this." She said as she grabbed the drink and pushed it into Ron's hands. He looked at her oddly, and gulped down the potion, and Hermione took the cup and placed it back onto the nightstand.

Several seconds later Ron turned to look at her and he moved to her, kissing her hard and passionately. Hermione leaned into him and he fell onto his back again, and Hermione slowly positioned the head of Ron's member at the entrance of the toy.

She kissed him and they began to french when she pushed forward and Ron's dick was engulfed by the toy. She slowly pulled and pushed the toy representing sex just as her father was doing with his toy.

She could feel pressure after the 7th time she pushed and she broke the kiss to see why. Ron was groaning and his eyes were clenched, and she looked at his nether regions.

'Wow, it worked.' She thought to herself, amazed. Ron was usually hard at 4 inches, and when they first had sex, she thought that was normal. She looked online, and she found out that normal tended to be around 5-6 inches.

Ron had surpassed that, as he was nearly 7 inches. She moved on top of him and she took off all of her clothes and she moved between his legs.

She moved her head down and she kissed Ron's big head, sucking on it. She ran her tongue on the underside of the shaft and she played with Ron's balls as well. She dribbled some saliva down and she jerked his dick, getting it nice and wet.

Ron watched with amazement as his cock became huge and Hermione showered it with attention. Hermione then engulfed as much of Ron's large cock as she could. She was able to take in 4 inches, Ron's normal size. Ron's hand moved to the back of Hermione's head and pushed her down, forcing another inch down her throat.

Hermione started gagging and seizing as Ron throat fucked Hermione. It wasn't long until Ron started pushing her down and forced all 7 inches of his cock down Hermione's throat and her eyes watered.

Ron pulled her off and the effects of the Invigoration Draught started taking effect. Ron jumped off the bed and moved Hermione so her legs dangled over the edge of the bed. He kissed her passionately and started fingering her pussy.

Hermione moaned loudly as Ron finger-banged her tight vagina and she grabbed her tits in response. Ron kept fingering Hermione until she had an orgasm, when she did, he grabbed her hips and bent over and kissed her on the lips. Ron guided his hips slowly forward, his member entered between Hermione's tight pussy.

"RON! RON YESSS!" Hermione screamed as Ron filled her pussy with all of Ron's meat.

Soon, Ron began pumping his dick in and out, her tits jiggling as Ron pounded her. The faster fucked Hermione, the more Hermione's tits bounced around. Ron stuck his tongue in her mouth and wouldn't stop.

Ron moved onto the bed, and flipped Hermione around. With Hermione on top, he was able to hold onto her ass and thrust harder. He kissed her neck and she took his arms and held them down, wanting it more. Ron's balls slapped against Hermione's ass with each forceful thrust.

Hermione moaned into Ron's mouth and grabbed a handful of his red hair in her fist, arching her body into his. His thrusts increased and he brought his hand between their bodies. She broke the kiss and gasped as his fingers found her clit. Once, twice, he found her magic spot, making her bite onto her lip tightly so she wouldn't moan out loud.

Ron noticing her struggle, smiled and reached up to peck her lips. "It's okay Hermione…you can be as loud as you want. There's no one here but you and me…" he told her in a low voice. Then she exhaled a long, loud moan she had been keeping in her.

Surrendering to the sweetness that was wracking Hermione's body from his sexual assault, her moans exhaled in short high breaths, like oxygen was just out of reach.

"Oohh…YES! OH! RON! DON'T STOP! PLEASE DON'T STOP FUCKING ME!" Hermione moaned as Ron started to plunge harder and faster into her, rattling the bed.

Ron grabbed Hermione's ass and used his newly received strength from the potions to stand up with his dick still inside Hermione and he slammed her into the wall and resumed his fucking.

This only caused louder moans from Hermione as she finally felt a large cock stretch out her pussy. Ron resumed picking Hermione up and dropping her down on his cock repeatedly until he got used to it, and he quickly got an idea.

He dropped her down on his cock and he walked back to the bed and moved Hermione onto her hands and knees. He admired her amazing ass and he slapped Hermione's asscheeks several times, making them red. Ron then told Hermione to relax and he aimed his dick straight at her asshole and he stuffed it in there, making Hermione scream. The inside of her hole was tight and warm, just like her pussy.

As he slid it in, Hermione grabbed onto the sheets, shut her eyes tight and moaned loudly. Once in all they way, Ron took it out and thrusted deep inside her again and again. He picked up speed as she got used to it. With each deep thrust, Hermione's body bounced forward and back on the bed and her tits and ass jiggled around.

"RON! RON! FUCK! KEEP GOING! KEEP GOING!" Hermione screamed.

Anal sex was something new to the both of them, but Hermione was basically yelling for Ron to keep stretching her ass. It was obvious that it felt good, but was painful at the same time.

As Ron pounded her ass, he bent down and started rubbing her pussy with his hand. Ron moved his other hand to her nipples and started pinching them, and the combined efforts had given Hermione an intense orgasm. It wasn't long after that Ron felt his balls swell up with cum and he knew he was close to cumming.

Hermione felt his cock twitching around in her ass and she knew Ron was close, but he kept thrusting.

Before he came, he took it out, much to her relief. He flipped Hermione onto her back and he jerked his cock fast until he reached his climax and he shot his load out onto Hermione's body. Thick white ropes of warm jizz landed on Hermione's face, neck, tits and stomach.

Ron kept shooting his load for nearly a minute, and Hermione felt most of her body being covered with Ron's seed. Ron felt the effects of the potions wear off and he felt tiredness wash over him, he grunted before passing out onto her floor.

Hermione heard Ron snoring and laid there for several minutes catching her thoughts. She started licking Ron's cum off of her body and face and when she felt all of the warm jizz settling in her body, she sat up.

"These potions are gonna fun." Hermione said as she grabbed a towel and went to go take a shower.

She came out feeling refreshed and saw Ron still sleeping on the floor and she heard a knocking on her window. Hermione looked and saw a familiar snowy owl.

"Hedwig." Hermione said as she opened the window and let the owl in. She noticed a letter attached to Hedwig's foot, and Hermione removed it and opened it.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Dear Hermione,

The Dursleys are letting me go to the Burrow in a week. Mr. Weasley is picking me up so I'll see you and Ron there. Can't wait to see you guys.

Sincerely, Harry'  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione smiled as she finished reading Harry's letter.

"I can't wait to see you Harry... Naked that is." Hermione said as she looked at the empty potions glass Ron had drank.


End file.
